


Prisoner for life

by mxt0prs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU where there is sappy prison Love, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Erwin is actually younger than Levi in this one, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Money Fraud, Murder, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pedophilia mention, Porn With Plot, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Erwin Smith, and Levi is a badass, in the beginning at least, maybe a little slow build??, this is a prison AU so explicit language c:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxt0prs/pseuds/mxt0prs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a long term prisoner sentenced for life and after 12 years of boredom he finally meets someone to challenge his mind. A simple man named Erwin comes along and changes Levi's life upside down and makes the once cold man fall for him hard. </p><p>A short story full of adventure and angsty shit and at last some sexy smut to come between the two inmates~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh Meat

A lot of things might symbolize a crime, it could be fraud, it could be drugs or it could be simple as murder. Levi Ackerman, criminal at his finest years, succeeding to murder with grace and without a single trace. He was smart and very effective in his work, managing to end a life simply without leaving any mess behind. That's the things about most killers, everyone wants to get famous, a Jack the Ripper 2.0 perhaps? Do some effective thing like rape your victims first and then do something really horrid before murdering them. Maybe perhaps hang your victim up or paint something with their blood to tease the cops and make a statement. Whatever it might have been, it made a mess and there was one thing Levi hated, messes.

What made Levi Ackerman such an effective murderer or rather, assassin was that he didn't do it to get back at someone, he didn't do it because he was a psychopath, or because he got off on watching people die. He didn't even do it for his own sake, but rather for money, because he needed it.

His sister, Isabel was very sick, her immune system weak since childhood and therefore was very hard on her when it came to diseases. Sure she could take medicines but they were expensive, but without any work to do and needing money fast, Levi came across this guy, telling him that if he did these things for him, effectively and painlessly Levi would get the money he needed and he could rid of the guys he didn't want. Nobody would ever find out about Levi he promised.

He promised.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Levi had been in here for 12 years already, still counting after all, lifetime was a very long time and when you’re 35 years old, you’ve got quite a bit left. He lost count of the amount of roommates he’s had, he had lost count of the amount of shitty people he’s met and today he was going to meet the next one, since today was the day he was going to get his new cellmate. 

The guy was very tall and blond, quite a muscle structure so Levi did guess he was in for something quite bad, also due to the fact that he was in the same cell as someone like Levi, a murderer. He hadn’t heard the man speak nor had he seen his face properly, however he didn’t care much. As long as this man wasn’t going to bother him he wasn’t going to pay no mind to this guy and hopefully nobody would get their bones broken.

"Get a move inmate!" the guard called, pushing Levi into the line with the others, wanting him to take his tray and get his own disgusting slice of whateverloaf made from who knows what. It’s not like Levi was starving really though, he didn’t eat a single bite, but just one glance at the kitchen staff and he’d get an extra pudding to his meal. It’s not very hard to make an impression when you know how to use your fists, and you’re known for being in there for multiple murders. 

Levi was on top. 

He didn’t lead a gang, or have his “crew”, on the other hand he was lonely. Very Lonely. Meanwhilst usually there were gangs and leaders, Levi was clearly at the top and people didn’t dare messing with him. Sometimes, there were even people disappearing, when they were in conflict with Levi, and Levi didn’t necessarily have anything to do with it, but he’d gladly take the credit for it because, well it kept him safe. Levi knew how to use his fists, so when he needed to make a point, he did. 

Nobody ever dared to come up to the small guy, and whoever did, would instantly regret it because even if he hadn’t killed anyone, he could break a bone easily, and he had done multiple times. 

Levi was on top.

“Uh...excuse me can I sit here?” a low voice spoke, Levi not bothering to glance up at the male voice unitl moments after.  
“....?” he raised his eyebrows at him once he finally glanced up, his eyes meeting a couple of blue ones. The same ones from his cell. This was the first time in a while someone had dared to walk over to him, and clearly people were looking, wondering if this new meat was going to pick a fight with the one on top.

Levi was quick to judge who he was going to break and not, and honestly this time, he decided to give this guy a break. However he didn’t answer him, just looking back at his food before using the small spoon to take yet another scoop out of his pudding. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then…?” the voice spoke again, this time putting the tray he was holding down on the table and sitting down across from Levi. Tch...fun...it was fun to see someone dare and do this. This guy must be really fucking stupid to not understand hierarchy in the prison. Levi finished his first pudding, opening the second pack and scooping up a little with his spoon. Erwin seemed to notice that Levi had two puddings that were brand new, whilst he had one, which was indeed old. It probably even had a little bit of mold on it and Erwin was definitely not planning on eating it. He guessed that this was what hierarchy in prison was and meanwhilst he didn’t know the reason to why Levi had a high position he saw it. 

Erwin wasn’t a violent person at all, frankly he wouldn’t harm a fly and it was definitely not why he was here even. He was here for money fraud, collecting false money for his patients in the hospitals, so he could take them to places as their last wish, wanting the best for them. One of the patients weren’t so thankful though and told the staff which of course got him here. However he had no idea how prison life was, how truly violent and dangerous these people were and least of all, he didn’t know what Levi was in for and it didn’t even cross his mind. He just guessed it was a similar situation. 

“So two puddings huh? Must be quite popular.” he said, letting out a cold chuckle at Levi as he poked the loaf on his plate, deciding to take a bite and of course the horrible taste hit his buds, the taste of vomit and ten other things exploding as he tried chewing a bit. He opened his mouth, the once chewed piece of loaf falling out of his mouth and back onto his tray and he sighed, swallowing thickly. Guess no lunch for him. 

Amusing, it was kind of fun to watch this rookie trying to adapt to the food, the environment and also even trying the food without no idea how disgusting it was. Guess he was the same his first day here but even so, it was quite fun to watch. 

“Thursday is loaf day, so puddings come in handy.” Levi answered as he sucked on the spoon in his mouth, watching Erwin poke the loaf with his fork, still just as amused as moments before. 

“Guess I’ll have to grow a mean attitude and get on top to get some, huh?” Erwin said, his voice somehow challenging but only in a joking way. Either way, Levi was going to give him a serious answer. 

“I guess if you want me to end you, yes.” he said, giving him a small ironic smile, which Erwin of course took as a joke and laughed a little. 

“I’m Erwin, your roomie….I saw you reading a book on the top bunk.” he told him and Levi raised his brow, he didn’t even notice this Erwin guy as much as glancing at him when they were together in the cell.

“hm.” was all Levi gave him as an answer, losing his good mood quite fast and not having an urge to talk to this guy anymore. Without even allowing him to finish or waiting for Erwin a ‘friend’ would do he got up, walked over to the garbage can and tossing his tray in there before leaving the lunchroom.

Levi didn’t make friends, and he wanted to make that known, that even if he didn’t decide to break Erwin’s nose today he wasn’t going to be his friend, he wansn’t going to be his nice roomie that he could share thoughts and secrets with, fuck that. Erwin was going to have to handle this like everyone else in this shithole, alone.

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

Click, Click, Click, Click. One click for each inmate was served at counting. By 9pm you have to be by your bunk, standing with your arms out so guards know you aren’t hiding anything, so guards know you’re not going to jump on them and stab them. Levi stood there, pajama bottoms and no shirt, holding his hands out as he waited for counting, once he had heard his ‘click’ he jumped back up onto his bunk, laying down under the thin ass blanket that smelled vaguely of pee. He could hear Erwin lay down too and god forbid this man was going to try talking to him again.

“So, tell me more about yourself...I mean I’m in here for 11 months so we’re gonna have to get all close and comfy” Erwin joked, Levi letting out a low grunt as he shifted in his bed. 

“Not really, go to sleep inmate or I’ll shank you.” he muttered in a grumpy voice, not truly meaning it, but hey whatever to get this bulk of a man to shut the fuck up and go to sleep. 

“What does that mean?” he heard, and honestly that was the dumbest question on earth to Levi. 

“It means I’m going to stab you.” Levi muttered in a low yet tired voice

“If you’re supposed to be here for 11 months, you should learn prison slang and coding rather than getting to know me.” he added. 

“Learn how to work the system.” he said before pulling the blanket over his head, his eyes shutting as he decided that this would be the last thing he’d say to Erwin before going to sleep. 

“.....uh” he just heard from Erwin before the man cleared his throat.

“What’s your name, I never quite caught it.” Erwin spoke, glancing up at the ceiling, noticing the different scribbles and signs on there.

“If I tell you will you shut the fuck up and go to sleep?” Levi said, breaking his little rule of not saying anything more that night. 

“Yeah.”

“Ackerman. In prison you don’t go by your first name moron.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“You think you’re tough huh? Getting all close with Ackerman so you can get puddings? So you can get safety?” The man taunted Erwin, pushing him against the wall. The showerroom was very steamy, a lot of men there and there was also a lot of fights in here, everyone probably pumped from all the testosterone oozing in the air, everyone pissed at each other and wanting to pick a fight. 

Luckily Erwin managed to get out of there even with all the taunts, and he decided to be the better man and ignore them, although he didn’t think of the fact that some of these men were in here for some bad shit and could probably murder him quite easiliy if he so wanted to. 

Back from the shower room he glanced at Ackerman who was folding his clothes, placing them up on his bunk and honestly, this guy was still the most decent one out of them all. Or at least he was the last one to pick a fight he thought. 

“A lot of guys here like to pick fights, huh?” he asked, letting out a small chuckle as he placed his wet towel on his bunk, glancing up at Ackerman.

“Most of them think I’m talking to you because I want status but honestly y’know I just thought it was nice to have a friend and all.” he said and that was it for Levi.

He moved swiftly, grabbing Erwin by the collar of his t-shirt and pushing him hard against the wall of the cell, his eyes on fire. He was strong for such a small man.

“Listen up Erwin. I am nobody’s friend. I don’t give a fuck if you’ll use me for puddings or shit but don’t you dare call me your friend.” he growled at him

“How fucking stupid can you be for trying to hang out with me? What are you even in here for you moron? Rape? Did you rape a little girl? or maybe a little boy? You certainly look like someone who can pass off pedophilia” he said, his voice challenging and very angry.

Erwin looked at him surprised and even a bit scared prehaps, also anger. 

“What? No I’m in here for fraud….what the hell do you think they’d give a pedophile 11 months?!” he said, his voice a bit raised and this time Levi let go of him, looking extremely surprised. 

“Then why the fuck are you in the same cell as a murderer?!” he asked, sounding very confused.

Erwin’s eyes widened and he grew silent, swallowing thickly. Ah...this was it. Erwin was going to grow scared and weak and not talk to him anymore. Oh well, better off that was he was annoying the shit out of Levi anyways and he was only going to be in the way.


	2. Love Maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lil shorter than the other but that's cause I have a lot planned for the next one. Since this is supposed to be a short story I am skipping through parts that I don't find important to add details, keep in mind that this is for fun and English is not my first language still c:

“Yeah, Yeah! You don’t need to fucking push me!” Levi grunted at the guard who once again pushed him into the lunch line. Today was going to be a little less horrible, soup which yes tasted like fucking ass but at least the bread that came with it was something that you could handle. Levi was really set for finally getting his lunch in peace since the last few days had been with Erwin, but after the reveal of his crime Erwin did indeed seem quite frightened of the little man. 

Or so Levi thought. 

Erwin had actually contemplated for quite a while whether he needed to stay away from Levi or not, he had thought up and down what he could do to get the warden to change his cells but that didn’t really seem fair to Ackerman because even because of his past, Erwin still felt guilt from judging him somehow because he didn’t seem like someone who was going to hurt anyone, or that was the impression Erwin got from him. He did seem like he had quite a deep and nice personality, he seemed like he was quite smart as well, he was just a pissy guy who was hard to get to know he guessed. 

As always that day, Erwin placed down his tray in front of Ackerman, sitting down across from him as always. He had decided that he wasn’t going to pry into Ackerman’s past, murderer or not he was still going to be his cellmate for 11 months. His mother raised him well and she had taught him to not judge and be kind to everyone. 

“You must be really desperate for that pudding.” Levi said once he felt the other sitting down across from him. He didn’t even need to glance up to know that it was Erwin. 

“Guess I am.” he answered with that same idiotic smile that Levi wanted to punch him for. It was charming but that was what pissed Levi off. Nobody was allowed to charm him...fuck no.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days seemed to pass and every single day Erwin pestered him, always sitting with him at every meal, asking stupid question and trying to get into Levi’s mind somehow. It seemed like Erwin really was trying to become friends and somehow without even noticing Erwin had managed to get at least some friendship out of Levi.

The two didn’t speak much and Levi still had the same angry attitude as always towards the other inmate but some smiles and jokes were put in between there and one thing Erwin came to notice was that Levi had a wonderful smile. Erwin knew that he annoyed the fucking shit out of Levi but oh well, he liked him as a friend and he intended to keep their relations at so. Days became weeks and people did envy Erwin, he had gotten into minor fights but the guards had seemed to stop them in due time. 

Levi was slightly scared though because nobody had gotten into his mind before, even if it was a minor friendship. He was wondering if he had grown weak and he was wondering what the hell was wrong with him for him to be this damn easy to access? Levi had grown up bitter, he had grown up with a tough childhood and he had taught himself to not trust anyone, don’t get him wrong he didn’t trust Erwin but how in hell did this guy even remotely manage to make him smile or have a decent conversation with him. 

Levi grew up in a very small place, an apartment with one room. He slept on the couch together with his brother Farlan meanwhilst Isabel slept on the one bed. She was the weakest so she needed the most rest, Levi was out getting the money meanwhilst Farlan took care of the poor girl. The brother knew all of the things Levi did but Izzy never did. Neither of them could ever cause her such heartache after everything she’d been through. Levi knew that if she ever knew she’d blame it all on herself and her poor heart wouldn’t be able to handle it.

Levi was actually a very loving person at heart, someone who had a lot of feelings and a lot of important thoughts when it came to the world. He was smart and kind in his heart and Farlan was one of the only few people to know so. Levi had been oppressed and forced to his crimes due to the need of money and he did regret them deeply but the fact that Izzy was indeed getting better was something he found worth it. There was nothing in the world that Levi cared more for than his family. He would do anything for them.

Anything.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Laundry duty was fucking shit, washing an entire prisons laundry was horrid and for someone with an abnormal dislike for bacteria prison was hard enough, and even worse laundry. These men barely took showers and even when they did they barely washed themselves. The majority of these boxers had shitstains on them and Levi just hated to even touch them. Today was cell 208’s turn to wash and the lucky ones were Levi and Erwin. Erwin had never actually had laundry duty before, which Levi took as an advantage since he could use Erwin a little in this.

“I’ll take the sheets you take the clothes.” Levi instantly said, Erwin raising his brows at him before walking over to the big orange basket with clothes, taking out one of the shirts. 

“Doesn’t smell like flowers in here, huh?” Erwin muttered as he tossed the white shirt into the machine, Levi letting out a small chuckle as he shook his head, grabbing the sheets in a big pile and tossing them into the machine.  
“Oh I do hope this is chocolate…” Erwin muttered as he picked up the very large boxers, holding them up and showing them to Levi. Levi let out an annoyed grunt, looking to the side to avoid the disgusting view. 

“Get that the hell out of my face before I punch you!” he growled, moving the empty sheet cart to the other side of the room, going for the second one. 

There was a total of seven machines in the room, and one of them was known as "the love maker". That was the one you had to check before using before oh well it was used for some fun activities. 

“This one used to make a fucking hell of a noise before.” Levi began as he looked inside of 'the love maker’ tossing the dirty pillowcase in there once he was done.

“So the warden made sure they made this muffler around the hole right here, since the screws were the ones causing all the noise.” he continued, Erwin’s expression curious as he listened to Ackerman.

“Not very smart of them to put this soft thing as a muffler since guys have found out that if you stick your dick in here whilst this thing is on it’s a pretty nice vibrator.” he said, making a disgusted expression.

Next thing he hears is that booming laugh through the laundry room. Erwin had a very loud and prominent laugh, it was actually nice to listen to but it was something that Levi heard a lot since this guy was pretty cheery for being someone in prison.

“You’re disgusting…” Levi muttered but you could see a slight smile on his face, because lets admit it, it was kind of funny.

It was these types of moments that made them into friends and it was nice, it was nice to have someone Levi came to realize, not a close friend but someone to talk to, because for once in 12 years Levi had smiled, for once in 12 years Levi had laughed and for once in 12 years Levi had spoken more that two or three words to someone. 

Suddenly Levi didn’t feel like a slab of meat that everyone was afraid of but rather this time, he felt like someone who was worthy of a chance to friendship. But even so he wondered, what made Erwin so special that he could look past the things he had done, that he could look past the mistakes he had made whilst his own were so minor compared.

Levi Ackerman, sentenced murderer and prone to serve a lifetime in prison suddenly didn’t feel like a lifetime was going to pass by fast, because something...or rather someone had caught his eye.


	3. The elephant in the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cutting off the end of the chapter where the first smut scene is supposed to be since I want to give my readers a chance to skip over it if they dun like smut ;3; I'll recap just basic stuff that happens in it in the chapter afterwards mwa!

Friday was the best day of the week lunch wise, the lunch on fridays was always something "nice". With nice it was maybe tacos or burgers or whatever but it of course had the absolutely wonderful prison cuisine quality to it, so in other words it was still shit. That was at least how Levi saw on it. However after 12 years in prison you get used to having a very small plate of food for a diet. However for Erwin, he was hungry even after the few weeks that he had been here, so every friday he ate quite well, which Levi found disgusting.

"Do you even know what's in that shit?" Levi asked, his eyebrow raised as he took a spoonful of the extra pudding he got, like always.

"Not really but what's in it to you?" Erwin replied, glancing back up at him.

"Not all of us have the privilege of being the emperor and getting loads of pudding." he added to his argument, giving Levi a small smile as he scooped up a small forkful with the food and putting it into his mouth.

"Tch." was all Levi replied, and after that they ate their lunch in peace, Levi leaving before Erwin like always, since he still didn't want to let Erwin think that they were good friends, that he wasn't going to wait for him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Erwin had, had a little look around everywhere, all the activities that were offered at the prison and honestly it was pretty boring. All you could do was cleaning duty, mechanics duty, read in the library which barly offered any interesting books, and therapy sessions. The therapy seemed like the most interesting since at least he would talk to people instead of washing their dirty clothes. However, he wasn't planning on going along.

"No way, fuck you." was the reply when he brought up the suggestion with Ackerman, the guy wasn't willing to go.

"Oh come on, I'm the new guy I need support" he argued, resting his arms over Ackermans bunk, looking at his cellmate with big eyes.

"No. Fuck you. Now get the hell out of my sight!" Ackerman replied yet again and this time Erwin gave up, letting out a sigh as he turned around and stretched a little.

"At least wish me some luck, yeah?" Erwin said, giving Ackerman a cocky smile and the short male gave him a look that said 'No. Fuck you. Hope you get stabbed'. But of course Erwin knew he wasn't serious. He just replied with a chuckle and left.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello group!" The cheery lady who went by the name Ms. Zoe said to the small group, most of them looking like they had been forced to join, and others looking like regulars. Erwin wondered if he had done a mistake coming around. There was a total of 7 members in the group. One bald kid, not looking any older than 18 perhaps? He had a bored and annoyed expression on his face but seemed to get a small laugh when one of his friends, a taller guy, perhaps only a few years older with a messy tuft of dark blond hair on top of his head, his expression a lot more confident. Right next by him was this very tall kid, also looking around 20 just like the previous one. He was a lot bigger though, looking kind of nice though. He had a sweet expression, freckles coating his face. He had an eyepatch and half of his face seemed to be covered with burns, Erwin wondered what might have happened to him.

There were two elder boys, still boys in Erwin's eyes even if they looked to be around 30. The blond one was quite bulky, and seemed to be quite good friends with the bald and the blond kid. The other one was quiet, much like the one with the eyepatch but he seemed to converse a lot with the blond one. He was much taller, dark hair and quite a sad expression

There was actually only one who was the same age as Erwin, a tall guy with a scruffy beard, his hair was a blond mess, he was the one who looked the least like he wanted to be in here.

He was studying all of them under a short moments, looking around without making a single remark about anyone in the room.

He wondered how these young kids had gotten in here at such a young age and he wondered for how long they were going to be here even. He surely hoped that none of them had a too long sentence because oh man, it must had been pretty damn horrible to spend your youth in a place like this, he thought.

"We have a new member to the group! Smith" Ms Zoe said, making Erwin stand up in front of the group.

"Ah you can call me Erwin, I don't really like this whole last name thing" Erwin said with a kind smile.

"Well tough shit, I don't like sleeping on a rock hard bed with a thin ass paper for blanket but here I am" The bald kid said, his voice confirming his age once again. The one who seemed to be a friend of his, laughed a little as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now, now Springer, if Smith prefers to be called Erwin we should respect that! Which brings us to todays subject: Respect!" She said, her voice excited in almost a terrifying way.

"Anyways, let me present the group to you! This is Springer, Kirstein, Bodt, and Zacharias" She said, presenting the males in the group one by one. Erwin nodded, saying a fast 'nice to meet you' before sitting back down.

The meeting went along fine, he guessed. Not talking about much and the kids seemed to remain their cocky attitude, the Kirstein guy as well as the Springer one being the ones who spoke the most, not about their past or questions that Ms. Zoe asked, but rather cocky comebacks at her.

The Bodt boy didn't seem much of a speaker, but he was actually the only one besides Erwin to actually answer Ms. Zoe's questions without a single comment. Zacharias was completely silent and kept the impression of that he didn't want shit to do with this damn meeting. Erwin guessed that he had been forced here.

 

  
The meeting ended fast, the males leaving the room, except for Kirstein, Bodt and Erwin. They were told to pick up the chairs and put them back to place, everyone doing it quietly until Erwin decided to break the silence.

"How did you hurt yourself Bodt?" he asked, deciding to be frank because right now he didn't think there were any manners in this prison, so why not ask.

This seemed to piss Kirstein the hell off and he went up to Erwin, his expression clearly angry.

"So you think it's okay to ask people shit like this?! Didn't you learn that you gotta have respect in this shithole?!" he growled, giving Erwin the impression that he was very protective of this Bodt guy.

"...Jean it's okay..." the taller male chimed in, Kirstein glancing back at him.

"Hell no it's not okay! You can't let people talk to you like that Marco." he said, Bodt going silent once Kirstein had said so.

Erwin blinked a little, surprised by the sudden anger from the boy and he shook his head "I apologize, I didn't mean anything bad...." he said softly, not wanting any fights.

Kirstein grabbed him by his collar his temper clearly not calmed "Apology not accepted fucktard!" he growled, going in for a punch when someone else punched him in the gut.

What the hell?

\---------------------------------------------------------

Levi was walking towards the hall, he wanted to have some soda so he had to get down to the prison kiosk. It was passing the room that Erwin was supposed to have counseling session in so he decided to just have a small peek into the room.

Ah fucking Kirstein picking a fight again. That guy needed to grow some sort of shield, his boyfriend seemed like he had at least.Yes it was fucking obvious that the two were spanking the monkey together because the way Kirstein seemed to get protective over this this Bodt kid.

It was easy to get him to shut up, a quick punch to the gut got him to bow down. That kid was oozing testosterone and honestly Levi thought it would be best if someone castrated that damn hot head.

"Calm the fuck down and stop taking everything so personal Kirstein, I don't want to have to come around and fuck you up. Don't fuck with me." he said, Kirstein obviously getting absolutely terrified since he had heard the same rumors about Ackerman.

"Inmate! I do not tolerate violence in my prison!" a low growl was emitted from the warden who had witnessed the entire scene "I'm writing you both a shot! Another one from you Kirstein and you're going into solitary! You have to control your anger" he said, Levi getting slightly amused with the amount of anger that

"What the hell?! Fuck you!" Kirstein growled, the warden letting out a small sigh.

"Kirstein, you either walk away with your shot or I'm writing you another one for being rude to the warden, and I already told you what another shot will mean to you."

Levi and Erwin had already left the room, it was too much of a bother to stick around.

\----------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed by quite swiftly, none of them getting into more trouble and before they knew it, it was time for counting yet again and bedtime. Click, Click. There. Both of them were counted, their cell was locked and the two of them were allowed to go to bed.

"Well definitely not going back to counseling." Erwin said as he looked up at the ceiling, he heard a small chuckle from Levi, who turned around.

"Well next time you'll know why I told you to fuck off." he said to him, his voice having a slight hint of amusement in it.

"That Kirstein guy seems to be very protective of the eye patch kid." he mumbled, sounding quite ironic in the way he spoke.

"Y'know I'd also get pissed if someone tried to pry into the person I'm with's private life, especially when it's such a sensitive story." Levi replied.

"Well I didn't know... if someone would have told me before I might have not acted so insensitive." He muttered.

"Well, Bodt used to work in the kitchen, and he got the previous chef master angry, so the guy stabbed him in the eye and pressed his face down on the stove, hence the burns." Levi told him, his voice just as calm and uncaring as ever.

"The guy's in solitary so no need to wet your pants over him but yeah, it's still quite a sensitive area, since Kirstein fucks Bodt, hence making him kind of responsible for him." Levi added as he shifted in his bed once again.

"Y'know you're quite slow, not learning any prison language before coming here, I mean you had your trial and everything so you should have prepared for this scenario." Levi kept speaking, not earning a reply from Erwin yet.

"I guess I didn't think of it like so." Erwin finally replied, his voice low and calm, guess they were having kind of a serious discussion for once.

There was a silence, for a long while, and for a second Levi thought that Erwin might have fallen asleep until the male spoke once more.

"You're on top right, Ackerman?" Erwin began, catching Levi's attention as he spoke.  
"Yeah, and?" Levi said, his voice indicating that he was raising his eyebrow in that same way that he always did.

"How come you don't have one of those...prison bitches or something?" He asked, just genuinely curious about it.

Levi let out a small sigh, shifting in his bed a third time as he cleared his throat.

"This place is oozing of testosterone as it is, no time wasting on sex" he said softly, not adding anymore info to it.

To be honest, it was just not something that had interested him, a lot of prison rape happened as well as relationships between the men, but nobody had caught Levi's eye in that way nor had anyone dared to approach Levi in such a way. Outside of prison Levi didn't have an all that exciting sex life either, too busy working and earning money for his family to even bother. Sure once in awhile something might happen but it wasn't a major part of Levi's life anyways.

"But if you're planning to get a 'prison bitch' do it out of my sight." Levi added, sounding very serious since Erwin's curiosity in this part of prison culture was really bothering him.

"Ah, I'm not much for sex anyways..." Erwin muttered, not wanting to point out the elefant in the room, that he was a virgin. Look it was strange that someone like Erwin hadn't done anything sexual with anybody else but he was indeed a very innocent guy. He did his crime for the sake of others and he wouldn't ever hurt a soul, he was a big nerd at heart and he honestly hadn't found the right one yet.

"Hm, is that so? Would guess that you like girls with big chests..,maybe a nice ass, shaved pussy perhaps?" Levi began, clearly no filter in his language.

"I mean I'm sure you have a huge dick so girls would like that, right?" he added.

"uh....yeah...big boobs and shaved....private areas..." Erwin agreed fakely, sounding kind of insecure.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Levi said, his voice sounding genuinely surprised.

"What?" Erwin asked, wondering where Levi's surprise came from.

"You're a virgin?" Levi instantly said, letting out a small chuckle, which made Erwin quite flustered.

"Ah...I guess." Erwin just answered deciding not to say much more than that.

Levi decided that he could play a little practical joke on Erwin, since he could just lose his virginity after the 9 months left on his sentence. Erwin was a guy for jokes so Levi was sure that he wasn't going to take it seriously. Look Levi just found it funny that this guy was so innocent and yet he was in prison, it was rarely you saw someone like that and it was pure comedy to Levi.

"Well you can fuck me if you want, there are two ways you'll lose it, either you will get raped whilst bending over for the soap or you can fuck me. Your call." He said, obviously joking which was noticeable in his voice. Or so he thought.

Erwin was quiet for a long while, Levi wondering what the hell took so long to answer to a simple joke and then the male finally spoke.

"Guess I'd rather do the other option, yeah..." he heard a low voice say.

Well Levi certainly didn't expect that.


	4. Fuckbuddies (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely NSFW so if you don't like it wait skip to the next one ;3;

"Guess I'd rather do the other option, yeah..." kept repeating in Levi's head as he tried his very best to process what the blond male had just said. Did he seriously accept his offer. Levi decided to keep playing and see how serious Erwin actually was, what if the man was just joking back at him, since that was something they did, constantly do shit to each other that would get on Levi's nerves.

"Oh, is that so?" Levi said, his voice sweet, in a fake way as he sat up, jumping down from his bunk, quiet as a mouse to not wake any other inmate nor guard up. He moved swiftly until he was on the edge of Erwin's bed, glancing down at the male who stared back at him with a serious expression. What the fuck was going on in this man's head?

What if Erwin was still playing this trick on him, waiting just like Levi was for him to give up and prove to him what a fucking weird joke he had made in the first place, but once Levi had gotten to the point where he was jokingly straddling Erwin's hips, he did realize that to Erwin this was never a joke, he had taken up Levi on his offer and he was serious about it.

Levi swallowed thickly, he wasn't a man to back down, and if he did now he'd just prove to Erwin that he was weak and that was the last thing he'd do. Had Levi Ackerman just gotten himself into some deep shit that there was no escape from. Seemed like so.

"Tell me Erwin." he began, trying to keep his voice seductive and serious for Erwin, not wanting to show a single weak side of himself.

"What kind of girls do you like? Do you like them big chested? Small? Big ass?" he kept purring to him, picking up on the same lines he said when he was trying to joke with him in the first place.

"I don't know..." Erwin replied, sounding unfocused on the things Levi was saying and more focused on the things Levi was doing with his body.

Levi let out a sigh, placing his hands down on Erwin's chest, he had never been this close with Erwin, only touched him in a way that'd be friendly, and with that it was a punch to the shoulder or so. He couldn't lie, touching another man like this after 12 years of being untouched was certainly overwhelming, but the cold facade remained on Levi's face.

"Or maybe you like men? Big power bottoms? Boys? Or maybe you like to be fucked?" Levi kept speaking, trying to distract Erwin with words so he wouldn't have to much physical, since even if his act was strong, he was kind of unsure with himself.

"I don't know..." Erwin swallowed thickly as he repeated the same answer again.

Levi realized that his words wouldn't do much for Erwin, his words wouldn't get much of a reaction to it so he guessed that it was physical, what he had to do.

Shit.

Levi's shirt was on the dirty ground, his chest exposed as he still straddled the lying man's hips. Erwin had a hard on, which Levi felt against his ass but he didn't comment on it, just shifting once in awhile to cause some friction and earn a slight moan from Erwin. He had to admit, he had missed dominating in bed like this, making the person beneath him weak with arousal and Erwin, a virgin, was easy to get aroused.

“Ackerman...” Erwin mumbled, his hands finally reaching out and resting on Levi's chest, attempting to give the flat area a squeeze. After all, he had only seen straight porn since he had never thought about his sexuality...and that's what people did there, right? Levi raised his brows, looking Erwin straight in the eyes, the rest of his expression reading 'Are you fucking kidding me?'

"You do realize, that I'm not a fucking girl and I don't have boobs?" he said, genuinely wondering since Erwin had been stupid enough to try and grope his chest.

Erwin seemed quite flustered by that question, looking to the side as he swallowed thickly "uh sorry..." he just mumbled, Levi rolling his eyes as a reply before moving Erwin's hands to his ass and letting them rest there.

"If you want to squeeze something, here." he muttered, sounding annoyed still.

Erwin let his hands squeeze his buttocks, pushing Levi closer to his crotch in a delicious way, making Erwin kind of weak almost. He squeezed again, harder this time and he earned a small hiss from Levi when his erection pressed up against his ass more than before. Was this what dominance felt like? Because that hiss was enough to spurr Erwin on for a while.

"And if you want to do something to my chest you can bite...." he muttered, realizing that if he wanted anything out of this for himself he had to lead Erwin.

Erwin could barely handle such a request, leaning in carefully as he began to mouth hungrily at his chest, licking between kisses and scraping his teeth around those perky nubs on Levi's chest. Levi had no idea that Erwin would go for it so hungrily, letting out a surprised noise that he tried to muffle by growling slightly. He knew that he'd have to try and hold his noises in if he didn't want to display weakness in front of the other male.

Erwin's teeth dug into his pale chest from nowhere, Levi surprised by the fact that Erwin wasn't doing this completely blindly, even if it was very sloppy. He sucked, a bit too hard for it to be pleasurable to the average person, but Levi being a sucker for pain just loved it. He marked him on the middle of his chest, a deep purple mark blooming over the area and luckily Levi would be able to cover it with his shirt later on.

"Nh.....Erwin you're a fucking idiot...." Levi murmured as he arched his chest out a little to the others mouth that was still sloppily playing with his nipples and mouthing at his chest. Levi was an absolutely exquisite sight and Erwin couldn't get enough of him. He knew that Ackerman would kill him if he even mentioned it in front of him so he decided to keep it to himself, but even so, he was one of the most beautiful things Erwin had laid his eyes on.

Erwin had found a spot on Ackerman, right beneath his right nipple, closer to his ribs, where Erwin mouthed a little, caused Ackerman's eyes to flutter shut, his breath hitching slightly every time Erwin's lips brushed past the area. The smaller male was obviously trying his hardest to contain his noises. 

In prison there wasn't too much time for foreplay, nor was there any lube, condoms or any preparations. Erwin had to trust that this guy had no STD's and Levi guessing that Erwin was a virgin was sure he hadn't any either.

However, once Levi had managed to get Erwin's pants off, the sight of Erwin's swelling cock overwhelming him, he knew that he couldn't go down on him just raw. He had to prep and slick Erwin's dick up somehow and the only way he found he could do so was on his knees, Erwin sitting up on the bed as Levi sucked his dick, slow and eagerly.

Erwin, surprisingly enough didn't cum fast, not during the blowjob which Levi did pretty skillfully if he could say so himself. His mouth bobbing up and down onto the shaft, his lips curving around the edge and sucking eagerly as his tongue lapped up the beads of precum escaping his tip. By the end he was just mouthing at the tip, watching Erwin's expression as the male's lips parted, his eyes dark. Levi still couldn't believe he was doing this.

"You're gonna have to prep me, you're pretty damn fucking selfish in bed." Levi muttered as he glanced up at Erwin, getting up slowly and moving around Erwin so he was on his fours on the bunk.

"Suck on your own fingers and start with one, enter carefully since I don't want you to rip anything but if you go all slow and insecure I'm not going to take it." Levi demanded, shutting his eyes as he swallowed thickly.

He spoke as if he wasn't even bothered, or even somewhat cared about all of this, but his body spoke a whole other story, his cock rock hard and dripping from excitement. That's probably what turned Erwin on the most, the way his cock would twitch every time he let out a moan.

Erwin did as he was told though, pressing his own fingers against his tongue, sucking on them and coating them in saliva before pressing a finger, slow but securely against Levi's puckered hole. He tried to not disappoint Levi too much because he still had his pride and he wanted to make it good....Erwin didn't want to be a sloppy, fast guy who cums after just a minute.

But Erwin did good, he had stretched Levi out, thrusting the digit in and out of him, adding a second one to stretch him out more. The way his cock twitched every time his long fingers slammed back home was something Erwin couldn't get out of his mind. The smaller male trying his hardest to contain any type of noise that wanted to escape his lips at that moment, any type of noise that wanted be let out and let the world know how fucking hard he was and how good it felt to be stretched out like that.  
Levi had demanded three fingers from Erwin but after that he couldn't take it anymore, Levi ordering Erwin to fuck him already. No begging involved, Levi decided everything that Erwin was going to do, but it wasn't until he was inside that Erwin wanted the dominant side, wanting to have Levi on his fucking knees for him, begging to cum.

After just minutes, they're both panting, trying to regain their breaths but they both knew deep inside that things were just getting started so they had to get used.

As he's thrusting, sloppy and bad, Erwin snaked his hand around his waist, managing to get a grip of Levi's cock and stroking it in pace with his thrusts. It wasn't really good but Levi couldn't care less, he was just as sensitive as Erwin for 12 years is a long time.

"You fucking suck Erwin..." Levi panted as Erwin thrusted into him, his expression unfocused which Levi instantly picked up on.

"well...." Erwin began panting as he spoke

"For someone who's bad I've gotten you pretty fucking hard, Ackerman." He continued, swallowing hard as the bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

"Fuck....just shut up and do something about it...." he almost growled at him, his cheeks red from the obvious statement, and this time avoiding eye contact, looking away in embarrassment.

Levi feels fucking amazing as Erwin's cock fills him up, making him feel more complete than ever. He clenched around him, bringing more of that delicious pressure to Erwin's groin. Erwin still couldn't fathom how he hadn't cum yet. Erwin could feel his cock twitching inside of him begging to cum hard and long. Both males minds were hazy, no words spoken anymore besides small grunts and noises, the two unable to speak a single word to each other due to the embarrassment and pride both felt currently.

“ngh...please….fuck..” Levi finally speaks up, instantly regretting those words but somehow unable to stop them from escaping his lips. Levi couldn't help it each time Erwin's hot cock brushed against his prostate Levi couldn't help but to feel like he was about to cum, and each time it pulled away he felt empty. He already feels that pressure building up in the pit of his stomach, unable to think about anything else but cumming in that second.

Erwin just kept slamming home and once he couldn't hold it in anymore, he came and he came fucking hard, not even asking for permission to cum inside. Levi's eyes widen as he feels that hot seed inside of him, unable to hold back his sounds in that moment as everything went white, the smaller male cumming right after.

The cell is quiet, all that can be heard is the snoring of other prisoners and the pants of the two inmates, shallow breathing from both parts, and moments after Erwin feels an elbow in his gut.

"Fuck you....I didn't say you could....nh cum inside..." Levi muttered, Erwin glancing up at him with an apologetic expression.

Levi sat up, ready to head back to his bunk before Erwin pulled him back down.

"What the fuck are you doing moron?!" Levi hissed at him as Erwin's strong arm wrapped around him.

"This is a part of sex too, right? you want me to lose my virginity properly, don't you?" Erwin said, his voice amused and Levi grunted.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna cuddle you fucktard." he said, trying to get out of his grip again, Erwin chuckling a little.

"You don't have much of a choice, you'll have to deal with it." Erwin said, Levi giving up the fight and just lying next to him.

"Moron." he muttered, shutting his eyes.

Levi wondered what they were now, friends? Lovers? no....fuckbuddies.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU that I just came up with randomly ;; 
> 
> Please keep in mind that English is not my first language so there might be some spelling errors and such!


End file.
